The Bittersweet World
by MysticXHope
Summary: Haruhi wakes up in a world where everything is different. A world where the host club never existed. A world where everyone is living the perfect life. For Haruhi, this life is a bit to bittersweet. It's up to discover the truth behind this world and whether or not it truly is perfect.
1. Chapter 1

_I got this idea for a fanfiction when I was watching 2 different anime. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club._**

* * *

Another day at the host club was ending. Everyone was doing their usual thing...

"Haruhi..." Hikaru called.  
"Wanna come over..." Kaoru started asking.  
"...to our house?" Hikaru finished.

"Not in a million years!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki ran towards them. "Daddy would never let his daughter go to your horrid house." Tamaki shivered.

"Whatever Tono." The twins said in unison.

"C'mon Haruhi. Let's get away from the twins and go over to my house." Tamaki pleaded.

Haruhi twitched."I'm not going to anyone's house senpai!" Haruhi yelled in exhaustion.

"Okay then..." Tamaki sighed running to his emo corner, then he came running back. "Did you bring any more of that commoners' coffee?"

"Yes senpai."

"What about the instant ramen?"

"Yeah... its over there like always." Haruhi said in an annoyed voice.

"Shrimp flavor?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Will you stop bugging me now!?" Haruhi yelled.

"Yaaayy! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" Tamaki started chanting as he made his way over to the ramen.

Haruhi sighed. She was indebt to these crazy goons.

Kyoya was sitting behind his laptop scrolling through business transactions and the income the host cub earned for the day. Honey was at a table eating strawberry cake. Mori just stayed there without saying a word, like always. The host club was having its usual day.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up from my sleep. Even though it was Saturday, the host club made me meet up with them at the music room. Apparently the Host Club never takes a break.

I had a weird dream last night. My mom was there. She seemed more melancholy, than her usual joyous self.

_"Haruhi..." My mom called out. "Please... please don't let go of the things you love." Mother stood very far away, but I still could see her face. "Just hold on." Her voice felt like it was right next to me, but she was very distant away from me. "Mom!" I saw myself calling out to her. "Mom!" I started running, reaching for her, trying to hold on to her. But the more I ran, the farther she got. I couldn't grab ahold of her. "Mom... mom..." I called out_.

That was such a weird and eerie dream. I've never had one like it. I then shook then dream out of my mind. I got out of bed to grab some breakfast before I head out to the hosts.

As I exit my room, I spot a deliciously made breakfast sitting there. Toast and eggs, with a glass of orange juice on the side. Hmmm... Dad should still be sleeping at a time like this. Maybe he woke up early to make this. I guess I'll eat it.

I rushed to the plate and started to fill my mouth.

"Good morning sweetie. You're awake." A sweet-sounding familiar voice sung. It couldn't be. Could it?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please comment & subscribe! I'll update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club!_**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"Good morning sweetie. You're awake." A sweet-sounding familiar voice sung. It couldn't be. Could it?

Only a quiet whisper came out of me. "Mom?"

She chuckled as she came to sit next to me, "What's with the look? Seems like you've seen a ghost."

"Its nothing mom." I quietly said as I stared at my food. This doesn't make any sense.

"Haruhi? Haruhi! Are you okay? You don't look too well." My thought-to-be-dead mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I just had a weird dream." I muttered. It was a weird dream, but reality was acting weirder.

"Can you tell me what it was?"

"Umm..." I looked down at my half-empty plate. I was going to tell my mom everything. "For starters, you weren't there. And..." I didn't know what to say. "You.. you were..." I just couldn't think.

"Oh sweetie." Mom sighed as she held on to me. "I'm sorry that I'm not home that often to take care of you. But you know I love you."

"I know mom." I whispered, but the truth was I didn't. Mom... my mom was here. It didn't make any sense. How can she be? Maybe my whole life for the past ten years was just a dream? Or could this be a dream?

* * *

**Narrators' POV**

Haruhi let out a faint sigh as she looked at her mother's face. This could be the best dream she's ever dreamt.

"Hey sweetie! How about we both go shopping? Have a girls' day out?" Kotoko asked. "It'll be fun."

"Sure mom. Let's head out now before dad wakes." Haruhi said with a bit of enthusiasm. While her mom was here, she needed to take the chance to be with her. "Wait," Haruhi just remembered. "Sorry I can't. I have to go to the Host Club."

"The Host Club? You've never told me about that." Kotoko questioned. "I'll tell you about it when I get back. I'm late as is." Haruhi responded and left.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I left home rather confused. I never actually cared if I was late or not to the Host Club. I can put up with Tamaki-senpai's complaining. Why was today any different? Why did I run away from my mother who I barely get to see, as much as never? All these thoughts raced through my mind as I finally reach the club room.

I entered the room expecting to find the hosts doing something stupid. Instead, I found nothing. Nothing but white walls. The room was completely emptied. No chairs, no tables. Not even any decorations on the wall.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! :P_

_Please comment, favorite, and/or subscribe. Constructive criticism is the best!_

_Sorry if the story was so slow so far, but I promise you it'll pick up pace in the following chapters._

_I'll try to post one chapter every day. Or at least, every other day. Thanks! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ouran!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

The doors flew open. No one was there. The walls were bare. The furniture was moved out. No one was there, but Haruhi. It seemed as no has been there for years, at the least.

Haruhi felt a bit of uneasiness inside of her. Why wasn't the host club here? Why was the club room empty? Her presence in the empty room gave it an eerie feeling. Like when she saw her mother during breakfast the other morning.

Haruhi slowly walked out of her room. She kept thinking. She couldn't place her finger on it. Everything seemed out-of-place. Nothing seemed right. As Monday comes along, she'd see the Host Club and fix all her misunderstandings.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Another sleepless night. The night felt as if it dragged on for hours and hours with no end. I drowsily got out of bed and found my pale blue Ouran Academy uniform.

After I got all dressed and ready, I made my way out.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie!" Mom exclaimed. "Yup!" Dad agreed. It was a blessed sight to see them together and that's what made me happy. To be able to see my whole family be together.

"Thanks," I uttered as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Class began and all the students were taking their seats. Haruhi walked in, looking specifically for the twins. She saw Hikaru sitting all by himself, so she started to make her way down towards him.

Haruhi scanned the room for Kaoru since the both of them are always side-by-side. She found Kaoru talking with some others students. Haruhi shrugged, as she approached Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru," Haruhi casually stated.

"Fujiyoka, right?" Hikaru questioned with a sincere smile on his face.

Haruhi froze. "Yeah?" She quietly whispered. She thought for a second. "Just stop Hikaru. I'm not in the best mood to be playing into your little crazy games." She said harshly.

"I'm sorry?" Hikaru apologized cluelessly. "I'd stop if I knew what you were talking about."

"Can you stop for a second?!" Haruhi demanded, "Also, why weren't you two here the other day? Why wasn't anyone here?

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-," Hikaru started until he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Everyone take you seats!"

Haruhi walked away and took a seat at an empty desk. She looked back for Kaoru. He was sitting with some guys that she never saw him hung out with before. And so was Hikaru. The two of them were apart from each other. The Hitachiin twins must've had a fight over the weekend because the two are inseparable.

* * *

**Haurhi's POV**

I felt so confused earlier. Hikaru was acting like that. It annoyed me! Were the two playing a stupid joke on me? Well, it wasn't funny. Sometimes they won't understand others' feelings if they're too fed up in themselves.

I put my thoughts on them aside, and began to wonder about the music room. Were they remodeling it? Or something? It wasn't much of a big deal. But, what about my mom? Of course I've missed her for 10 years because, sadly, she died. She's here now. How? Everything started to cloud my mind at once.

"Hey. Hey..." Someone whispered as the nudged me. "Wake up!"

I jumped out of my chair. "Huh!?" I looked around as the class stared at me. I fell asleep in class.

"Fujiyoka! Are you sleeping in my class? Not something I'd expect from our scholarship student." The teacher rambled. "Class is dismissed, but next time I expect you to stay awake."

"Yes ma'am." I responded as I took a look around the class.

"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he walked towards Hikaru. I thought they were mad at each other.

"What's up? You should've..." Hikaru started talking to his twin brother. This was downright weird. They're not mad at each other, but they still sat without the other.

I'd go check Music Room #3 again, but I had that weird feeling that it was still empty. So I decided that I'd not. I'll just have to find Tamaki and Kyoya and see what was going on.

* * *

_Third chapter is finally here! _

_Thanks for reading and sticking around!_

_I'll try my best to update daily or every other day, but no promises can be made._

_In the meanwhile, please review, favorite, follow, etc. Those are the life force of the story. It gives me more motivation to write faster. Thanks to those who already reviewed, and followed my story! It means very much to me._

_Also if you have any ideas, don't feel shy to drop me a PM. Sometimes I get stuck on what to write._

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV**

Haruhi wanted to find Tamaki and Kyoya quick. It was a high possibility that Kyoya would know what was going on. Haruhi felt paranoid that something wrong was bound to happen, likely because everything was already unnatural around her.

She knew that Tamaki and Kyoya should be in the 2nd Year Classrooms. But where were they?! Haruhi was lost. She turned around every corner, looking for their class. She just couldn't remember where.

"Hey there~" A cute sounding voice said. "You seem to be lost."

Haruhi turned around to see none other the Honey and Mori.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"Oh hi! Good to see you." I took in a deep breath. "Okay, can you tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"What do you mean?~" Honey sweetly asked. "Are you kinda new here?!" Oh great, these guys are acting just the same as Hikaru did.

"Ummm... sure. Yeah, I'm new." I lied. "I gotta go now!" Without thinking, I rushed out of Ouran. This was all so crazy. Why couldn't anyone remember anything? Tears started to fill my eyes. This wasn't fair. None of this made any sense. Help. I just wanted help.

The clouds were grey and it began to rain. I wiped my tears and decided to try to find a way to make everything right. If it was possible.

"Hey! Over here!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled, waving at me. I turned around to look back at them. Oh great! I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them. They ran toward me with their umbrella.

"You're soaking wet." Hikaru said.

"Need an umbrella?" Kaoru continued.

"We three can share. It's no problem." Hikaru finished.

"Uhh... Sure." I chuckled. Right now, it just seemed like the old days with the twins being nicer than usual.

"Why were you crying?" Hikaru questioned while we were walking.

"What?! No!" I jumped up, shocked. They saw me. "I wasn't crying."

"You sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay then." The twins said in unison.

"Do you need a ride, Fujiyoka?" Hikaru asked as they were about to get into their limo.

"Oh no. I'll walk home from here."

"Then here." Kaoru said, handing me their umbrella. "Take this. We don't want a pretty girl like you to get wet."

I took their umbrella and made my way home. As I entered the apartment, I saw my mom cooking dinner. Years back, I'd watch her cook and learn how to make delicious meals. Those day were so kind. Things changed. But now, I can do all those I've longed for. I can, now, be with my mother. Then I dismissed those thoughts and went to my room.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Haruhi, Kotoko, and Ranka were having their family dinner. It began as any normal family would do so.

"So how was school, sweetheart?" Kotoko asked.

"Good." Haruhi immediately responded. She was looking down at her plate, while playing with her food by moving it side-to-side.

"You sure nothing is wrong? When you walked in, I saw a bit of sadness in your eyes. I didn't say anything because I thought you don't want your parents to interfere or something."

"I said I'm fine mom." Haruhi said in a louder, more irritated tone.

"Why don't we just enjoy dinner and talk about something more suitable?" Ranka said to end the awkward conversation.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Haruhi stated as she stood up from her seat. She walked away to her room.

"Do you think I was harsh when talking to Haruhi?" Kotoko whispered to Ranka.

"Nah, I don't think it's that. I can't tell what girls go through these days, but I think she thinks that we can't help her in her situation." He replied after a little bit of thought.

Kotoko chuckled. "I think that's got to be the most mature thing I've heard you say."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I was lying in bed, crying. Tears slipped from my cheek, and fell onto my soaking bed. Was I too harsh with my mother? It's just that, I can't understand.

All these thoughts were jumbled in my head. I didn't know what to do. If no one remembers me or the Host Club, everything is different. None of us are friends. They didn't meet.

Soon after, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Here's the third chapter for you all to enjoy! In my opinion, this chapter was really sucky and boring. Nothing happened in it. At first I thought about putting Honey in it more in this chapter, but then all 'this' happened. I'm wondering, did you all like this chapter, or were the other ones better? I had fun writing this chapter, though. It took me a while to think about it. _

_I'm hoping the next chapters will get serious and interesting._

_Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. You know, there is a disease known as 'laziness'. _

_Please review and follow/favorite! It'll mean a lot to me._

_Thanks! This time, I'll update faster! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi's POV**

It was another day at school. School felt quite different knowing that no one remembered me. The twins have been a lot nicer to me. I stumbled upon Honey and Mori-senpai once. They seemed the same as ever from what I witnessed. I haven't seen or found Kyoya or Tamaki-senpai, and that worried me.

I was quietly sitting at my seat until, of course, the twins came up to me. "What's with the dull face, Haruhi?" The both said in unity.

"It's nothing." I gave a fake smile.

"You sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually," I began. I might as well try to get some information from them. "Do you know Kyoya? Kyoya Ootori?"

They both looked at each other for second as they thought, then they turned to me, "Nope! But we bet we know where his next class is!"

At that moment, they grabbed me and rushed out the door. I guess they were taking me to see Kyoya-senpai as well as Tamaki-senpai. I felt a sign of relief. It would be good news to see them. Maybe, just maybe, Kyoya-senpai will know about the situation I'm in. I followed behind them to a foreign classroom where 2nd year students belong.

"Here we are~!" They both sung at the same time. "We'll wait out here."

"Okay thanks."

I started to walk into the room. I looked around for someone I could recognize. There. There was someone. Kyoya. It was Kyoya-senpai. His back was facing towards me. Okay, let's see. No one remembered me, so that would mean that even Kyoya-senpai wouldn't have any memories of me. There's a high chance in that, but there's no reason I shouldn't try.

"Umm... Senpai?" I began, as I tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned to face me. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Uhmm.." I froze. I didn't know what to say. "Can you... Do you know who I am?" I quietly asked as I looked down onto the cold floor.

"Yes, of course. You are Haruhi Fujiyoka, Ouran's Scholarship student. Welcome to our school." He told me, putting his hand out for a handshake.

I shook his hand. "Yeah..." I stood there, frozen. I guess I'll have to ask him.

"Do you need anything? You seem rather upset."

"Actually, yeah." I took a deep breath and began. "The Host Club. Do you know what that is?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Try to remember. Please. We were once in the Host Club before." I began to beg, hoping that he would recall it.

"Sorry, but I never did or will waste my time in such clubs." Kyoya replied as plainly as possible. "I think you have the wrong person."

A bit of my hope flickered away. He couldn't remember. "What about Tamaki-senpai? Where is he?!"

"I don't know anyone with the name of Tamaki."

"You don't?!" I felt as if I was hit by a ton of bricks. Aren't they in the same class? Weren't they best friends? Why? Why wasn't he here? "It's Tamaki-senpai! Your best friend! All of ours. Tamaki!? Tamaki Suoh?" I shouted. My face felt hot. My cheeks were red. I wanted to know everything. I couldn't take any of this longer.

"Suoh?" Kyoya, then, asked curiously. "Do you mean the chairman's son?"

"Yes! Yes, that's him." I yelled confidently as a huge grin appeared on my face.

"As I'm currently aware, he's never been to Japan. He lives at France with his mother." Kyoya stated as he fixed his glasses. "I'm curious on how exactly you know him."

"What?" I whispered to myself. "He's never been here."

All eyes were on us as the whispers left my mouth. My eyesight was beginning to blur, tears forming as the class stared at us.

I wanted to cry. I wanted someone to tell me all of this is a nightmare. I wanted to escape.

* * *

My heart pounded harder than I could ever remember, heavy like an elephant's steps.

Yanking my stuff I brought along with me, I flew out the door, running, trying to escape from this terror I've been experiencing for the last few days. As I ran out, I passed the twins. They didn't come after me. It seemed as they realized I needed my own space.

The room I eventually rushed in to was where my life was changed forever. Where some fun was added to my life. _Music Room_ #3, read the sign above the door.

The room stayed the same as ever. Empty. No one was here. Nothing was there.

Intense grief settled as I sunk to the floor, pouring out tears. Eventually I began curling in on my self, hoping that if I held myself tight enough that I could just go back. If senpai was never here, it meant that nothing was ever established. The 7 students never became friends. They never grew a great bond of friendship. Which also meant my world was never expanded by the club.

_"Hmm... I wonder why that girl is crying?!"_ A whisper interuppted my silent sobs. _"Hmm... I wonder why?"_

I tried to distinguish, while wiping my face, where the hushed voice was coming from. I surveyed the empty room. There was no one in sight.

_"Why are you crying?"_ It was an eerie voice that surrounded the room. I took a look again and nothing. I decided to give a response. I stared at the floor and replied.

* * *

_How did this chapter turn out? O.o _

_Thanks for reading!~ Please review, follow, favorite!_

_Here's a looonger chapter on the behalf of ikutosprincess13. I'll try my best to make longer, nicer chapters. What did you think about this one? This chapter was supposed to be two different chapter, but I combined them to make a whole one. This!_

_I wanna thank Vanessa and City for helping me with this chapter. Their writing skills are great! I wish they both had an account here. They helped through another website._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!~ I'll try to update soon, but it may be late._

_Remember to review!~ _

_It'll mean a lot and give me a bigger motivation to write. Also, any and every idea is welcome! Sometimes I get stuck and I need some help!~ So if you have a cool idea just PM me or write it in the review. I'll try my best to incorporate it in._


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hmm... I wonder why that girl is crying?!_" A whisper interrupted my silent sobs. "_Hmm... I wonder why?_"

I tried to distinguish, while wiping my face, where the hushed voice was coming from. I surveyed the empty room. There was no one in sight.

"_Why are you crying?"_ It was an eerie voice that surrounded the room. I took a look again and nothing. I decided to give a response.

"Why shouldn't I?" I responded as I stared at the ground. I didn't know what else I could say, but surely there is no reason for why I shouldn't cry.

"_Why?_" The ominous voice chuckled. "_Why you __**shouldn't**__ cry? There's many reasons to that."_

I had a weird superstition that the voice was somehow a cause to all the happenings around here. "Then go on." I whispered. "Why shouldn't I?"

"_I've decided to help you. I gave you, no, I gave everyone an opportunity to live a life you can enjoy_."

"Exactly how do you think I enjoy this?!" I gestured as I looked up at an unidentified being.

"_Weren't you all living with so many hardships? Didn't you want to be saved from that terrible fate? One day I watched you all. You were unhappy with the life you've been living. You were facing so many hardships. You were annoyed with the Hosts. They made everything worse. Didn't they? I wanted to spare you from the pain! I want to save everyone from the pain."_

Everything the voice just said floated in my head. This was all too crazy. How could this save me? Help me? Living like this made everything worse! There's nothing else to it.

Tears slowly began to fall from my cheeks. "Why? How..." I was confused and lost in what I had to say. "Who... who are you?!"

I looked back up. "If you said you watched us, I should know you. Who are you?" I said with much more confidence.

"_I guess the gig is up._" The voice said in a playful manner. Appearing out of nowhere, he stood in front of me. I stared at him, realizing out of all people he would actually do such a thing. He stood right before my eyes, wearing a black cloak as he held onto a puppet.

"_I didn't intentionally mean to hurt you. I wanted to save the Host Club." _

"Nekozawa!?" I simply let out. He was the one who did all of this. Now thinking about it, it would be very likely that he'll be the one able to pull something as grand as this. Why? How? were the only words that I could utter. I still didn't get it. Why would he help? How could this help?

"You still seem so taken aback by this discovery." Nekozawa stated. "Don't you like this world I've created?"

"No! Why would I? None... None of my friends are here. They're not the way they used to be! We're not always together. We're not even friends." Haruhi started saying slowly, trying to hold back tears as she was reminiscing the past.

"But this, this kind of world is perfect. Isn't it? Everyone is living the kind of life they've always wanted. You wanted to see your mother again. Have her back. Didn't you? You should be grateful." He continued on.

"Look at your host friends. The twins are living a life where they're together, but not dependant on one another. Tamaki is at France with his mother, like he always wanted. Kyoya is the heir to the Ootori family. Honey is living a suitable life with cakes and karate. Everyone has a life where there was no hardships faced. Isn't that the kind of world you want to live in?"

"I... I know! But sometimes it was meant to be that way." I choked out. The thought grabbed ahold of me. Did I want to live like this?

My mother. The one I've always missed. The one I've always cried for. As the ten years have slowly passed, my father and I mourned for her always. I possibly could not forget. Of course I wished for her to be with us, but life isn't something where everything is earned so easily. Life isn't as fair that it spares us from trouble. The Host Club were annoying, but they showed me something special. We grew a true bond of friendship with all of them. It was something that was unforgettable.

* * *

Chapter 6 is finally up! I'm so sorry for updating it so late! I wrote this a few days back, but I never had the time to upload it at the site.

Eeeee... I loved writing this chapter. A lot of things happened. The chapter felt long for me. Was it? It's a good thing though.

Please comment, favorite, and follow!~ It'll mean a lot to me! I love reading all of your reviews. Thanks to everyone who already reviewed. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! xD

Thanks for reading!~

I'll try to update pretty soon, but school and everything is starting up soon which will take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

_Haven't done this for a while_:

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, and I never will. I just gotta face the facts._

* * *

"Haruhi, isn't this a sweet kind of life you want to live?" Nekozawa sheepishly asked.

Reminiscing the past, I stood still as time has stopped solely for the purpose to allow me to think. I let the knowledge soak into mind before I spoke up to Nekozawa.

I can easily say that the host club never existed. It never began. Everyone was out there in their own way, living their own life in a easier way without each other. All of that, of course, made it easier for me. I had no debt to repay. I was basically free from their grasp. Also my mother was still alive. She never met her untimely fate. I slowly placed the pieces together making sure it was all correct.

On other hand, the hosts didn't know me as me. All they saw was just a scholarship student. Nothing more, nothing less. The thought sickened me. My friends not knowing me. I wouldn't be able to bear living like that.

No... I don't want this kind of life. I searched for a desicion as my life was on the line, and it was. But maybe I did? I can peacefully appreciate this kind of life. My final say would be the resolution of my world. Yes? No? I just didn't know.

* * *

Heart pounding, I took in a long lasting breath. I, finally, grasped my will to determine an answer.

"Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Hmm?" He chucked as if it were the only things he were able to do.

"You caused this mess didn't you? And now, I've got the choice to make a decision on whether I want to go back or not."

"Yup. Yeah, yeah, yeah... That's the story." He instantaneously replied without a doubt in his mind.

"Okay then. I... I think that this world is perfect." I voiced with many doubts. "It seems like it'll be best if we stay here."

* * *

"REALLY!?" A shocked Nekozawa jumped up to my response. "I'd expected that you were gonna make it hard for me, and want to go back!" He, then, turned to Beelzenef with a goofy grin on his face, "Did you hear that? We're staying!"

Dashing out of the music room, I turned to the dark boy to whisper a 'thank you'. He changed my life, for the better.

"Wait!" Nekozawa-senpai called out as I was about to exit the scene.

Hmm? I turned back to look at him. "I'm wondering why you chose this world."

"There's something to it." I waved goodbye and left with a smile.

I decided to speed-walk my way home.

As I entered my home, I saw the presence of my parents sitting at the table talking, or maybe even something more intimate.

"Oh sweetie! How was school? You're pretty late?" My joyous mother spoke like her usual self.

"It was... okay.." I casually stated as I slipped into my bedroom.

With many thoughts floating in my mind, I undressed myself to something more casual and comforting. I felt excited, now being able to know the warmth of my mother. After I was changed, I dashed out of my room and sat beside my mom.

"Hey" I whispered, as I shifted my sight on my mom to my father.

"Hey Haurhi. We needed to talk to you." Mom told me worriedly.

"Go ahead, mom." I said as I gazed at her, wondering what she had to say.

"For the past few days, we knew something ticked you off. Of course, we'd help you in whatever situation you're facing." Mom said.

"Oh... Okay." I understood what she wanted to talk about. The time when I was still in shock of being transported to a new world. The time when I didn't know what was going on. "I'm feeling better now. I fixed everything. I'm all okay." I ended my conversation, until I remembered. "Oh, and mom, sorry for the rude outburst the other day. _I was lost, but now I know where I should be_."

"That's great to hear, Haruhi." My dad said as he kissed my forehead and held me tightly into a hug.

I hugged my father back. My mom walked toward us, grabbing the both of us. We silently stood in a hug as a family should. Thank you. I have my whole family together. As tomorrow begins, it will be a fresh start to a journey I will begin to face. I know it'll be fun, but who knew it was going to be rough.

* * *

_Opinions!? How was it?_

_In all of your opinions how was it that it turned out like this? That Haruhi wants to stay?_

_It was 3 am and I was up writing this chapter, I'm tired but I gave my best. So that means you all should review! So I'll stay up longer writing moooore!_

_Review, review, review~! It really brightens my day. School is starting, so I need my day to brightened!_

_Anyways, a last and always line:_

_Thanks for reading! :) Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!_

_(Hmm... Turned out to be longer O.o)_


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It all comes out of a cheesy beginning of a book or movie, right? But by the look at how everything was going, it all felt in place.

I got out of bed, feeling refreshed and joyed. Today was going to be different. A new kind of day. I don't have to host anymore. I peered down at my alarm clock to see that it was 10:00 am. If I had to be with Tamaki-senpai and the twins, I'd have to wake earlier than this.

I walked out of my room and saw my mom reading the newspaper.

"Morning Haruhi." My mom looked up at me, smiling with a huge grin.

"Haruhi, after breakfast let's all go to the park. Okay?" My mom sincerely asked. "It's such a beautiful weather out, and we can't waste it by staying inside!" She continued as she was stretching her arms.

"Sure, why not?" I said, as I thought. I was going to have more family time, which I usually never had. I was excited for this change. It felt like I surely did make the right decision.

* * *

I went to the park with my mom and dad. They began setting up for a picnic, and I watched every tiny bit of them. I volunteered to help, but of course, they refused. I sat around and took a deep breath and felt young and healthy.

They had everything set up- a blanket laid out and a delicious spread of food. Even Dad was able to help with the cooking and everything, but in a way, I expected it. He was the one to raise me. Of course he was able to.

I sat on the grass; it was warm and felt good against my skin. It had been a while since I'd ate my mom's food, and as I bit into one of her sandwiches, I realized how much I missed it.

My parents laughed and smiled, and I did too. I stared out into the surrounding fields, and noticed birds flying around and tree branches swaying, and a sense of peace and love swept over me.

Shortly after, it was time to head home. It was a perfect day, one of the best I've ever felt. I wanted every day to be the way today was. A peaceful, relaxing sensation. A family to hold and laugh with. It's all I ever wanted.

I jumped into bed, quickly falling in to a deep sleep.

* * *

_ "Please... please don't let go of the things you love." _

Those words swirled through my dreams. I couldn't place where I heard it from, yet it seemed so familiar.

I laid in bed after being awoken, and I wasn't able to sleep. I stared at the ceiling and I only had one though in mind. Was my choice the right one? Was it all truly worth it?

It was. I was able to smile again. With my family. It truly was.

* * *

_THE END! _

_No, just kidding!~ There's more to come. _

_Thank you all for readin! Though there is a price for reading, please drop by and review/follow/favorite. Please~ :3_

_A few notices! As you probably noticed, I posted this chapter very late. You should expect that from most of my chapters now. Sad to say, but sowwy..._

_Opinions yet?! What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? You should I'll make it happen! *magic fingers*_

_This was basically a filler, or something to show a day in a new life of Haruhi, but trust me it'll pick up soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Please... please don't let go of the things you love."_ There it was again. That voice. The sound of the voice was very eerie. It sounded like someone was upset. Or someone was trying to tell me something.

I took in a deep breath and dismissed the thoughts out of my head. It's been two weeks since I stayed in this new world. In this sweet world. A part of me was telling me that I made the wrong decision, but no matter how long I pondered, I never found out why?

* * *

School came and went. I went straight into work, and got my expected A's. I easily completed my homework, and was left with so much time to spare.

As I was walking out, I noticed Music Room #3. Out of reflex, I walked right in, finally coming to a realization that I wasn't supposed to go in there.

The room stood in silence, as I stood in the center, examining the old room. There were old pianos that seemed to be never touched. "Ahh," I sighed. Memories. The Host Club. I missed them, but I could live on without them. But then again, I can't? Wasn't it too late to decide?

_"Just hold on." _Ahh... It was that voice again. The familiar, sweet sounding voice. My knees began to tremble. I clutched my head, as I made my way to the floor. That voice. It haunted me. The voice, the sound, it kept coming to me. What was it? My head spun around, as I started to feel a dizziness sweeping over me.

* * *

My eyelids flutter open. I found myself laying a bed, soon realizing this was the school infirmary.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice said. "Hey look! She's awake now!"

The boy with the auburn colored hair came closer to me. "Are you feel in alright?"

"Yeah.. I guess, Hikaru." I wondered what I was doing here and what happened. I got hurt? Something?

"What happened to me?" I asked the twins with the worried look.

Kaoru began to speak. "Me and my brother were about to head home, but before we left we decided to go to random rooms in the school. When we entered the third music room, we found you unconscious, laying on the floor."

"We rushed to the infirmary, hoping you'd be alright." Hikaru finished off. They way the both of them talked seemed so alike, yet so different at the same time. I've never heard them this worried. This worried about me.

"Oh," Hikaru added. "Your parents should be here soon. They were informed of this. We wanted to wait till they get here."

In the meanwhile, the twins talked and tried making conversation with me. They still had their mischievous ways, but it was a different kind. I found it nice, being able to talk with them. To talk with them like this.

Back then, I surely did talk with the twins. But I never told them anything personal. It was always something stupid, or meaningless. It felt weird, and good at the same time. Maybe being with these twins would be better than the old?

* * *

_Thanks for reading!~ _

_I really wanted to get this chapter up quick because I know I'm not gonna update in a while. This was also like more filler, but AFTER this there will be good stuff. I'm so excited to write it, and it'll come out next weekend. _

_I wanted to add some twins. (Love them too much!) But then again, good stuff is on the way._

_A few things!~ Late updates. New pen-name. (Did anyone notice?). I know my sister is secretly reading this as well. Good stuff on way. Am I missing anything else? Oh yes! PLEASE review/follow/favorite! It gives me a motivation to write. I should be doing school stuff, but instead I'm like FANFIC TIME!_

_Oh, one more thing! I got re-addicted to Ouran! DX It's soo good._

_Anyways, (before I bore you to death),_

_REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!_

_THX for READING!_


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after, my parents arrived and took me home. They sent me straight to bed without a second thought.

The nurse told us that I wasn't exactly sick, though I had too much going through my mind. So I was recommended to sleep and take school off for the upcoming day.

As the next day approached, I was stuck at home alone. My parents were at their jobs, and no one was here. It was awkwardly quiet. I sat around doing simple tiny things. I remembered my homework, I took it out to begin working on it.

A few hours later, I completed my work and became bored. All the house work was finished as well, so I prepared myself a nice lunch.

After a while, I decided to lie down and do absolutely nothing. Thoughts began to swirl my mind. Life is so boring! There wasn't much to do anymore. It's all straightforward here. I do this, then that. It wasn't random like before.

I began to wonder if my decision was truly wrong or not. It was! Tamaki-senpai wasn't here, saying useless things like I'm his daughter. Those were the good memories I held. I just wanted them back. To see a cold Kyoya-senpai, or the twins playing a stupid prank. I wanted to see all that.

Why? Why did I choose this world?! I couldn't remember. I couldn't get it. I didn't understand. I was stupid and ignorant. Stupid and ignorant, like always.

* * *

After a day of rest, I came back to school. The Host Club wasn't here to cheer on my health. Of course, they wouldn't be. School was rather depressing. I quietly sat around, watching everyone come and go.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Voices asked in unison.

I looked up to see the twins. "Nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

"You can tell us. We'll help you." They replied with a smile.

They wouldn't be able to help if they tried. They can't do anything about the mess I've made. "Sorry."

"Okay, I understand." Kaoru said with much sympathy, as he got up and left to talk with a few friends. Hikaru stayed along me, hoping to help me in any way. As much as I begged him that he wouldn't be use, he consistently insisted. It was funny and ironic, you know? He usually would've acted this way back in the real world, not here.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I walked out of the room, giving him a small grin.

I walked through the hallways, bored and without reason. I knew that nothing I can do can bring everyone and everything back. I sighed and decided to go home, school has already ended.

I peered out my window to see grey clouds clouding up the blue sky. The sky that used to be within my reach. Breathe in, breathe out. It's going to rain soon. I was sitting at my desk, trying to read a book.

I couldn't focus on it. I just watched the rain pour. _Drip. Drop. _I can fix this. _Drop. _At least try to. _Drip. _Just who? Who can I consult? _Drop. _Who will believe me? _Drip. _Kyoya-senpai? _Drop. _The twins? _Drip. _Mom? _Drop. _Tamaki? _Drip. _Tamaki-senpai! _Drip. Drop._ Only if I could've seen him again. Just once.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I realize I fell asleep on my desk. My hands spread around, my head laid on arms. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, stretched, and poked my head out the window. The sky was still grey. The rain was still pouring.

School shortly came, and I quietly sat in the library trying to get a head start on my homework. Kyoya-senpai was there. My guess was that he was doing school work, business work or helping our teachers out. I occasionally glanced at him, but peered back to my papers to avoid being accused as a stalker or some sorts.

I wanted him to come to me. I was wishing that he'll say hi. It felt weird, but I needed him. He could possibly the only person to help me. Kyoya-senpai is very intelligent. He would be able to figure something out. Maybe get down to the mystery? Or even force Nekozawa-senpai, with his police force, to make him change back things to normal? Wait, Nekozawa?! I still haven't gone to him yet.

Before I headed out to see Nekozawa, I waited for Kyoya-senpai. 'Just speak to me,' I thought. Completely opposite from what I wanted, he left the room. Dang it, I couldn't talk to him. Now off to Nekozawa.

I walked into the Black Magic Clubroom. Sadly to say, it reminded me of the old world. Nostalgia, you could say. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. I brushed them off, and scanned the room for senpai. The room was dark, so he could easily be hidden from my sight.

"Senpai? Nekozawa-senpai?!" I yelled. "Are you here? Anyone?!"

No reply.

Knowing he's not here and won't show up, I walked out. I felt as if my hopes were crushed by a giant boulder. None can help me. They wouldn't even have memories of anything. It was useless to even think so.

My eyes were filled with tears. Despair. I wanted to scream. To yell. I haven't felt this way since I first arrived here. The feeling of hopelessness once again came back. To even think I'll actually enjoy this world.

Water streamed down my cheeks. Was it my tears? I wiped them off, but more fell as I kept on wiping. I soon came to realize I was standing outside in the rain, soaking wet. The cold rain fell on my skin. This could've felt as a repeat from my first few days. It was very much alike.

"Hey!" A familiar voice began to yell. Wiping away my unnoticeable tears, I turn back to fake a smile to keep them off of worrying for me. As I look to them, I don't see two identical guys. I only see one.

"Haruhi?" He said in a chill tone."What are doing in the rain? You know you could get a cold." Not knowing what to say, I just stood there. He continued on, "Come on," He stopped and looked into my eyes. "Wait... Were you crying?" He began to whisper. Silently, I nodded my head. I was lost. Lost in every choice. Hikaru could possibly show me the way.

The warmth of his hand touched my cold face. He began to wipe my tears away. His warm body stood only inch apart from mine, as he leaned closer. What's happening? Before I realized, Hikaru pulled me in for a kiss.

Seconds later, we parted. What just happened? This, this was crazy. My heart pounded twice as fast. What did I just do? I realized that Hikaru held me tightly as he stroked my back. "Come on, let's get inside or you'll get a cold."

* * *

_Finally!~ I updated the chapter! I know I haven't for a long while, but it's because I'm so busy. I promise y'all that I will continue and finish this story. I'm try to constantly update this, hopefully weekly. Since it's been a while, I made it extra long. ^^_

_ I was trying to lead it up to a climax point, but it didn't turn out very well. That'll be coming in the upcoming chapter, which is currently in writing. xD_

_What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen? Do you think this will get fixed? If it does, how? Lots of questions that will soon be answered!~ Stay tuned for next time! Dah, dah, dah!_

_P.S. Do you guys ship HaruhixTamaki, or HaruhixHikaru? I really wanted to add the HaruxTama pair, but this had to happen!~ (Spoiler Alert!: HaruxTama might happen)_

_Thank you for all of your continued support!~ I will make sure to make more stuff! YAY! ^^_

_Please please please!~ Review, follow & favorite! ^^_


End file.
